


Isn't It Fun?

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Festival Vibes, Gen, law reaches the peak of his romantic lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [So there is a festival going on in my town and I was wondering if I could request something for law and his s/o going to the festival (law was probably dragged there ) and they spend a day having fun and just some fluff stuff and at night they go on the Ferris wheel and just have a really sweet kiss and words. Thank you!!! ]





	Isn't It Fun?

Law thought the day couldn’t get any worse, at least until he heard the squeaky sound of a clown’s trumpet right beside his ear. 

The famous surgeon rarely had a day off - and when he did, he’d have rather spent it in the comfort of his own apartment while binge-watching his favorite TV show, with you cuddled up by his one side and a bowl of popcorn on the other. 

And so he suddenly found himself in the middle of an on-going festival, getting elbowed in the guts and pushed around by the surrounding crowd. He could almost feel his brain planning on a headache; the courtesy of the overwhelming banter and the persistent horn of that particular clown that insisted on following him along throughout the whole evening and squeaking their way into his nervous system.

“Oh, here you are!” you laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him deeper into the crowd. “I thought you ran off and left me.” 

Little did you know that Law was halfway through to the exit when you caught him - the only reason he still hadn’t abandoned the festival grounds was the fact that people kept pushing him back, as if he’d been caught in a vortex. 

He realized his face expression must have matched the one of a zombie dummy in the Haunted House facade when the huge grin on your face dropped down significantly. He sent an internal curse to himself. 

“I thought this would be a nice way to spend some time together,” you pouted, his hand still enveloped by yours. “You know, since we’re usually busy with work.”

Law sighed. “We can try each..._attraction _one time. And then we’re going home.”

Your excited gasp was followed by a sloppy kiss to his cheek as you couldn’t help but laugh again and drag him towards the first ride you laid your eyes on. 

It was a pendulum ride - you knew it from glittery sign in front of it but also from all of the screams of people hanging upside down in their seats and being spun around so far off from the ground. 

“No.” Law stopped, sweeping his gaze from the bottom of the tower all the way to the top with mild contempt. “No. This doesn’t count as an ‘attraction’. It’s a method of suicide.” 

“I’m sure it’s fun!” Your words were muffled by the shouting of people who, in that exact moment, started rapidly swinging back and forth on the ride. “People love it!” 

“They are screaming for help.” 

But you were already getting passes from the ticketbox - Law had no other choice than to join you, lips pressed into a thin line, all of his thoughts colliding with each other and shrieking for him to run away. 

“(Name)-ya,” he started when it was your turn to get on the ride, his seatbelt being fastened by your enthusiastic fingers. “If I die on this one, I swear I will haunt you.” 

“Maybe they will hire you for the Haunted House,” you smiled and gave him a quick peck before clutching into the safety harness for dear life. 

The ride was just as horrible as Law imagined it - and even worse. Some of the aspects, like the unawareness which way was the ground and which was the sky, as well as the impending conviction of inevitable death, even his broad imagination couldn’t have come up with. 

He pictured his harness suddenly unclasping and sending him to the ground in a straight line - perhaps he’d have gotten slapped with the swinging pendulum in the process, just to ensure he would indeed die, and then splashing into a puddle of crushed bones and blood on the grass that was seemingly dozens of meters away. 

“How is this legal?” he mumbled out when the ride ended, leaving him on the verge of a cardiac arrest. His tone suggested he’d already had enough of the circus, so you figured the only way to make him stay with you was to buy him food. “They should shut this whole festival down.” 

And so you sat down on the grass behind one of the food trucks, in one hand squeezing a lollipop and blue cotton candy in the other. 

“It’s good. You should try it.” You offered the ball of fluff up to him. Normally he’d have started a monologue on how unhealthy those types of food are, but not this time. He reluctantly grabbed a portion of the cotton candy, for the sole purpose of avoiding being nagged further. 

“Just so you know,” he muttered in between the munching. “I won’t survive another ride like this.” 

“I know. We’ll find something else.” 

“Next time I’m the one deciding on what to do on my day off.” 

You couldn’t help but smile. There it was, a great opportunity to give him a little teasing treatment. With that in mind, you made sure he observed as you took a long, thorough lick of your lollipop. 

“Oh, we will get home eventually. And we’ll have a whole night ahead of us.” 

Whether to keep sulking or give in to the rising smirk on his face - he was uncertain. It all went away when, in a spur of the moment, his kiss caught you off-guard. 

There was no denying his quickened heartbeat underneath your palm as it rubbed along his chest, pulling him harder, deeper, _closer. _It was slow and precise, the sensation deafening all of the ambient sounds of the festival, leaving only the rushing of blood in your ears. 

“Why won’t we just go home right now?” he muttered lowly and kissed you again. “We could have a ride of our own.” 

“Patience.” With a slight bite on his lip, you withdrew and finished your lollipop with an obscene sound at the end. “I saw a pirate ship earlier, we should get on that one.” 

The ride looked worse than all of Law’s nightmares about it. In bittersweet theme, the boat swung back and forth with a rusty sound of metal that hadn’t been oiled in a very long time. 

“This is ridiculous. If I had a pirate ship, it would look nothing like this one.” 

“Oh, really?” you asked out of politeness, your focus directed to the ticketbox. 

“Really. It’d be a submarine.” He wanted to elaborate but when his seatbelts got fastened, he shifted into the survival mode. The momentum of the swinging ship kept throwing him around the seat, the seatbelts digging into his skin. And when they suddenly did a whole loop in the air - hanging upside down for a split second - Law decided he’d had more than his fair share when it came to theme parks. 

His heart was still racing when his feet finally touched the ground. “We’re going back home. Right now.” 

“Okay,” you casually replied, trying to suppress the nausea feeling in your gut. “But we have to go to the Ferris Wheel. C’mon, this whole day doesn’t count if we don’t go there!” 

At this point you were practically dragging him to the attraction, his cold hand contrasting with your own, feverish with enthusiasm. 

The sun was already setting behind the horizon and bathing the city in orange light when you found yourself floating up in a pink gondola. The LED lights pleasantly lit up the interior, masking away your fear of being so high off the ground. 

You were staring at the stunning sight of the city below when you heard your boyfriend sigh quietly. 

“What is it?” Shifting, you noticed he wasn’t paying any attention to the view spreading underneath. “You don’t like the view?” 

“I don’t care about it.” His voice was quiet; sooner than you’d have expected, his hand rested midway on your thigh. He scanned the inside of the gondola - the tiny lights, pink seats and the initials of all the couples that came there before you, written with markers on the thin walls. “This is just so...simple. We’re in, what you’d call, a romantic place. Alone. And you’re expecting me to kiss you and tell you how much I love you. _Cliché_.” 

Your whole body flushed with heat and you struggled to find the right words to shoot back at him. He seemed unbothered with your reaction, however, his thumb tracing slight circles on your thigh. 

“Well,” you started, trying to keep your voice even. “The only thing I was expecting from you was to at least try to have a good time with me today. You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to. And you don’t have to touch me.” Your hand brushed his away. “Everything is cliché if you think about it long enough. And now I know I should have thought longer about coming here with you.” 

There was a bizarre sensation in your stomach, as if the butterflies that seemed to be there just mere seconds ago suddenly froze and turned to pure ice. You peeked to the side, to shift your focus to the city view, the gondola stopping at the peak of the wheel. 

His gaze was stuck on your frame, you could feel its weight. 

“You know all this isn’t exactly my definition of ‘fun’,” he muttered from behind your back. “But I’m glad I’m here with you.” 

You finally turned to him, eyebrow raised with question. “Are you reading from a prompter? Because that was...almost _cute_.” 

“I can be cute when I need to.” His smirk was still present on his face when you got pulled into a lip-lock, his hands diving to wrap around your waist and jerking you closer. “Or when I want to.” 

The tension in your body seemingly evaporated when you decided on a bold move, considering how high the gondola was in the air, and straddled his lap, hands in his hair to pull him in harder. 

“They should really invest in some seatbelts in this thing,” he sighed against your lips but made no move to tuck you back into your seat. You couldn’t help but keep reaching deep into the kiss, a feeling of relief and pure excitement boiling in your gut when he started doing the same. Your hands were restless on his body - trying to feel all of him, rubbing underneath his shirt and then lifting up to cup his cheeks. 

Even when the gondola started traveling back down, you didn’t let go of each other, indulging in the closeness and the warm sensation of all the love in the air.


End file.
